The Wedding
by Windrea
Summary: It's Flora and Helia's big day! Squeal to 'The Love Triangle'. Read that one first and this would make more since!


Flora walked towards the mirror. She wore a floral dress that had flowers all over it. She wore a viel and glass slippers. Her hair was wavy and placed perfectly even on her head.

She sighed. She and Helia have dated for more then 5 years and still every time he compliments her she turns into a tomato. Only Helia had that effect on her.

Suddenly the door was blasted open to reveal a lavender haired female with tealeyes and was wearing a similar outfit to Flora.

Flora snapped her head back towards the female. "Krystal?" She asked wondering what in blazes she was doing here. She thought she was in prison?

"Just a surprised visit." Krystal smirked. "Lo la talono teka!" She said loudly. Flora found herself in a cage.

"Let me out!" Flora cried shaking the bars.

"Not on your life, _sweetie._ " Krystal stated, picking her nails.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You see, Helia and I have been best friends since we were in PreK. And once we reunited with each other he introduced me to you. A stupid little b**ch who can't take a hint. After you and your friends got me and Nex arrsted we realized that we had feelings  
/for each other. But we wanted revenge! So now, I'm going to take your daughter and your husband to be mine!" Krystal laughed.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter y-you monster!" Flora cried once more.

"There's nothing you can do sweetie." Krystal giggled. Her skin turned in tan and her hair brunette. Her eyes were jade. "Bye-bye Flora!"

Flora sobbed. Her 10 year old was about to hypnotized by a maniac Princess.

* * *

"Amorak? Where's mum?" Hyper asked. Her raven blue hair was down and her tan skin was glowing. She wore a light orange dress and a light pink sash with pink flats.

"I'm not- there she is!" exclaimed Amorak.

Krystal disguised as Flora walked towards them. "Hey!" She said with a fake smile.

"Hi mum! The weddings about to start!" Hyper clapped he hands and pushed Krystal towards the door.

Krystal frowned. _'What am I thinking? I love Nex! I only liked Helia as a friend! I just thought Flora was using him! Oh god what have I done!'_.

She reached the Alter and saw Nex on the windowsill. A few tears escaped her eyes and looked forward. It was time for the vows.

"Flora, we've known each other since we were in college and you still make me happy and make me laugh everyday! Your the only one that makes my day brighter! All I can say is, my love, is that I love you. And I always will." Helia said passionately.

Krystal's heart sank. She was the b**ch.

"Before I say anything, I need to do something."

"What?" Helia asked.

Krystal snapped her fingers. She was then in her green and purple dress.

"KRYSTAL?!" Helia stepped back, glaring at her.

"Yes. I thought Flora was a monster and was using you. But after you said that vow. She wasn't a monster. She is a sweet, kind-hearted, loving, beautiful nature fairy anyone would want. I'm so sorry Helia. And you too Hyper."

Before anyone could say anything, Flora walked in. She managed to escape thanks to the pin holding her veil. She heard the vow and the confession.

"You thought I was a monster?" Flora questioned.

Krystal nodded hesitately. Tears escaped Flora's eyes. Flora then hugged Krystal. Krystal's eyes widened.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Finally confessing that you don't hate me." Flora said with duh in her voice. Krystal laughed at that statement."And Helia, I love you!" Flora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Helia gladly returned it. Hyper ran to Flora and gave her the longest hug Florahad ever received.

"Nex! Let's go!" Krystal yelled. Nex smiled and flew off the window sill, picked her up bridel style, and happily carried her out the door.

"Wow?" Hyper said, letting go of her mom.

Flora smiled. But realized that this was only the beginning of her new life.

* * *

 **I'm BACK! By the way, 'On the Shore won't be updated till AFTER the cruise I'm going on. Anyways, this is NOT the real squeal! Just a small part of it!**


End file.
